The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Bani Yelbic.’
‘Bani Yelbic’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Bani Yelbic’ has large sized, bright yellow flower color that matures to white, excellent floriferousness because of limited seed set, compact and dense mounding habit with dark green foliage.
‘Bani Yelbic’ originates from a hybrid pollination in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. The pollination was made in June 2006 and the seed sown in December 2006. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘106-1’ with white color. ‘106-1’ has smaller flowers, lighter green foliage and a taller plant habit than ‘Bani Yelbic.’
The male parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘E36-2’ with pink flowers, with is later to flower and has a taller plant habit.
‘Bani Yelbic’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Bani Yelbic’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the April 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.